It's a Small World After All
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: It may be a small world, but Hermione never truly acknowledged that until she met him on her night out in town. Suddenly, her life is turned upside down and is shattering to pieces around her. A story of love, life, and everything in between. DMHG


Disclaimer: The HP series does not belong to me.

A/N: OMG I can't believe I'm starting another WIP. –wince- I meant for this to be a oneshot. But the plotbunny keeps bugging me. So WIP it is. I'll still update my other fics though…I promise. AND I don't know anything about any alcoholic beverages, so I just used the random ones I've heard in stories that I can pull out of the top of my mind.

* * *

"Zippadee doooooooo daaaa! Zappadeeee…uhhh. Ay! Wheeeee! My, oh bye I'm a wonderful day!" The scantily clad girl sang at the top of her lungs, spreading out her arms as if embracing the world. Normally, her singing would make everyone cringe at the cacophony, but no one in the club seemed to care, a few of them even joining in with their own discordant harmonies. Everywhere, people drank to their fill.

Bodies writhed and grinded on the dance floor, though it looked more like they were just groping each other- which they probably were. The flashing lights illuminated the dance floor dimly, giving people privacy and leaving the dark corners unlit.

Hermione blanched at it all, pulling down the hem the mini skirt that Ginny forced her into, declaring that they needed a girl's night out. Ginny dragged the reluctant girl along, beaming as they maneuvered through the dark area and pointing out several hot guys. Hermione avoided looking up at everyone, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hermione, relax! Enjoy!" Ginny told her, noticing the hesitancy oozing from the older girl. She pursed her lips as she looked at Hermione before reaching out and pulling the skirt back up, along with flicking Hermione's bangs out of her eyes. "We need to show these hotties what pretty eyes you have," she explained at Hermione's inquisitive gaze. A crimson flush spread up from under the brunette girl's collar.

A laugh rang out of Ginny's mouth, though the music seemed to swallow up the sound before it even came out of her mouth. "I really don't want to do this," Hermione announced softly, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip as she stared out at the sea of bodies on the dance floor.

Hermione's voice failed to reach Ginny's ears, but she could easily tell what the girl had said. "Well, you're here and you need to stay here. It's our girl's night out and we need to let loose," Ginny told her with a determined smile. "Come on! Let's go get something to drink."

Ginny's hand once again wrapped around Hermione's wrist as she dragged the other girl to the bar. Ginny gave the bartender a nod and he walked over, all the while cleaning off a glass with a small wipe. The young man flashed them a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. "How may I help you ladies?" he asked.

Ginny grinned back, "A Screaming Orgasm please." At Hermione's appalled look, Ginny giggled. "It's a drink, genius. Honestly Hermione, you need to loosen up."

"I think I can help her with that," the bartender whispered flirtatiously, giving Hermione a wink that caused red spots to flare up on Hermione's cheeks. The brunette squirmed in her seat, refusing to look into the man's eyes. The bartender chuckled. "New here?" he asked Ginny, who nodded in response. "I'm Eric," he introduced whilst making Ginny's drink.

"Ginny, and this hot brunette right here is Hermione and she's single," Ginny announced, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione looked up at Ginny in horror, "Gin!"

Ginny giggled. "What? You are! And he's cute."

"Well that's good to know," Eric said as he placed Ginny's glass in front of her. "Anything for you Miss Blush-a-Lot?" True to her new name, Hermione's cheeks colored and she looked away with a shy smile.

"Umm..lemonade?" Hermione whispered in response.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Eric, "She'll have Sex on the Beach." Hermione fumbled in her seat, wanting this all to be over fast.

"That, I can do," Eric announced as he pulled out another glass for Hermione and sending a wink at Ginny. The redhead laughed and polished off her drink, placing it back on the table just as Eric put Hermione's down in front of her.

The brunette stared at the mixture in the glass and puffed up her cheeks in thought. "Ginny…" she started, only to see the other girl engaged in a conversation with a guy that she could swear hadn't been there before. Biting her lip, Hermione pulled her bangs out of her face, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"It's not poisoned."

Hermione looked up at the statement to be met with Eric's twinkling eyes which were filled with mirth. "I know," Hermione replied as her finger traced the rim of the glass absently. A chuckled was her reply, along with a shake of the head. With a lot of hesitancy built up, Hermione brought the glass to her lips, looking down at the swirling liquid. The rich flavor floated over her tongue, making her taste buds explode in a way they never had before. She pulled the glass back with a slight smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Do you feel like you're going to faint? Any light-headedness? Sickness?" Eric asked in a fake sense of urgency. Hermione giggled at that, shaking her head. "Oh, so she does laugh. And what a beautiful laugh that is," Eric teased with a smile. Hermione didn't keep back the smile that was playing on her own lips.

"You don't seem like the type of girl that normally goes clubbing," Eric commented, motioning to the girls grinding on the dance floor, drinking their hearts away, making out with strangers in corners, and singing 'zippadee doo dah' at the top of their lungs. Hermione snickered at the last group and took another sip of her drink.

"Ginny practically dragged me here, though I don't know why. I have exams tomorrow and I really need to study," Hermione said. And then a thought struck her, causing her to frantically look around her, searching for the slutty redhead that had somehow become her best friend.

"She's not here," Eric announced, reading the expression of panic on Hermione's face. "She left to go dancing with some dude." Eric motioned vaguely at the dance floor and Hermione followed his gaze, not seeing her because of the dim lighting. "But don't worry, I'm here." Hermione's lips trembled in an insecure smile at that. "Would you like some more?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side, a 'huh' at her lips.

"Your drink," Eric said through a deep laugh, pointing at Hermione's empty glass.

Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged. "Sure." With that, she struck up another conversation, it only being deterred when he had to make a drink for someone else, though by that time, Hermione would also request a refill before quickly downing it. Before long, she herself joined in on the 'zippadee doo dah'-ing, entertaining herself by making Eric laugh.

"This is my proof that Mudbloods are inferior."

The drawl made Hermione's head snap up in the middle of a verse of 'it's a small world.' It was the one drawl that could send shivers down her spine and icy stabs into her heart. Hermione's eyes met a pair of icy grey eyes.

What a small world after all.

* * *

A/N: You know something funny? I hadn't even meant to do much for this. I opened up a random word document and started typing the first thing that came to my head. And coincidentally, I had zipaddee doo dah stuck in my head. I hadn't even meant for the 'it's a small world' thing to happen either… it just happened. This is what authors mean when they say that their stories take lives of their own. Oh well. So now I have a WIP. Though this one might be rated M soon…Which I find funny because I'm a teen.

Please review and tell me your opinions. I'm still kind of iffy about this fic. But this chappie is more of a prologue. There will be a plot and it WILL include Dramione and denial and love and lust and all that jizz. Spread the Dramione love!!!!!!!!

XOXO

Flame

PS: Please remember to review!

PPS: I'm hungry. SO in honor of that, Hermione shaped virtual cookies to those who review!

PPPS: I WANNA RIDE THE PINK LLAMA! NOOO! DON'T LET IT LEAVE WITHOUT TAKING ME TOOOOO! NO! STUPID LLAMA! Fine, to the Purple Alpaca then! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
